


In The Shadows

by jules828



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Children of Characters, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Children, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jules828/pseuds/jules828
Summary: Natsu and Gray disappeared years ago to "find their old homes." Ten years later, a young girl, who looks exactly like the two boys, comes to Fairy Tail and tells everyone that her father Gray has been kidnapped. What will the guild do? What does Natsu have to do with any of this?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	In The Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than expected because my life is a disaster right now. I also changed more than expected, but the general plot is the same.

Nobody knew what Natsu and Gray did in the shadows.

During the day, they were rivals at the guild, insulting each other with silly names and fighting with fists and magic.

At night, they sat together in Gray’s apartment, cuddling and kissing and whispering into each other’s ears.

Sometimes, they’d start brawls in the guild just so they could sneak away and make out in the bathroom, a closet, outside behind the guild, anywhere they could get away from everyone to be in their own little world of love.

But nobody in the guild knew about their relationship. And it would stay that way.

Natsu and Gray weren’t worried about what their friends would think. Their friends would accept them with open arms. They’d be extremely happy for them, and probably throw a party to celebrate.

But that’s not what the citizens of Magnolia and the rest of Fiore would think.

The two boys knew that gay rights were a very controversial issue. There were very few mages that had come out, and even then, none of them were from a guild as well known as Fairy Tail. If they came out, their relationship would constantly be in the limelight. Anything they said or did would impact what Fiore thought of queer people; if they screwed up in anyway, it would impact the rest of the community.

Announcing their relationship would also affect Fairy Tail. If they came out, people who didn’t support gay rights would most definitely stop going to Fairy Tail for any jobs they needed help with. Natsu and Gray definitely didn’t want their decision to impact the livelihoods of their friends.

In light of this information, they made the decision to keep their relationship a secret.

The two boys dreamed of their future together; they already had everything planned out. They’d pack up their belongings and run away, making sure to space when they ran out by a couple weeks. Gray would say he was going to visit Isvan for a while and Natsu would write that he was searching for Igneel. The guild would get suspicious when they were gone for too long and try to find them, but they had plans for that, too. They’d both put an enchantment on their guild marks to hide them and prevent the guild from tracking them and cover their tracks to make sure the guild didn’t try to find them.

Natsu and Gray would meet up in Crocus and trek by foot to Inconnu. Inconnu was a small fishing and hunting village in Southwest Fiore. It sat right on the coast and was surrounded by a thick forest, and was further hidden by a large mountain range that prevented any train tracks from being built to it. It was almost completely off the map.

Natsu ran into the small town on a solo mission, and had immediately fallen in love with the atmosphere. Even though it was isolated, it was relatively large. It was a very close-knit community, with many of its residents choosing to live there for their entire lives. The fishing was great due to the lack of neighboring towns and the large forest held lots of animals for hunting.

Natsu had already gone back to the village to ask if they could move there. The village lacked any mages, so he had said that they’d both do any jobs for the town, whether it be helping a fellow resident out or defeating a monster nearby. The mayor and the people of the town gladly accepted them, saying they would gladly house the couple and hide them from the rest of the world whether they helped the residents out or not. When they would arrive, they would move into the small, cozy home the village had reserved for them.

They had everything planned out for their future, and were set to move to Inconnu soon. They’d be in an open relationship near accepting people who wouldn’t look at them differently. They would make new friends, get married when the time was right, and maybe adopt a child or two.

They would be happy soon.

But, until then, their relationship would stay hidden in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, my life is a disaster.
> 
> Last semester was so bad. I had so much work because for some reason I chose to be a chemistry major. Don’t get me wrong, I love chemistry, but holy shit do not major in it, it’s intense.
> 
> My physics professor was quite possibly the worst I’ve ever had in my entire life. The entire class thought that as well, and everyone talked to (read: fought with) the physics department a ton and got a lot of the grading scheme changed. If they hadn’t lowered the grade cutoffs, I would not have passed. Luckily, the department got a new physics professor who should be better.
> 
> COVID sucks and I have no motivation to do anything other than read fanfiction, make bracelets, and crochet. The spring semester starts in less than a week so I can’t stay that way but ugh.
> 
> Anyway, here’s an update. I ended up changing more than expected, but it’s my story and I like it better this way. I hope you like it. Glad to get started on this rewrite!


End file.
